It is known to provide an ashtray in the form of a receptacle for storing cigarette butts and ashes and provided with an openable cover to seal the receptacle against emission of bad cigarette odours.
It is also known to provide a cigarette extinguisher consisting of a tube closed at its lower end into which a cigarette is inserted to extinguish the same for lack of oxygen.
In all known ashtrays provided with such a cigarette extinguisher, whether they are ashtrays provided or not with a sealing cover, the cigarette, once extinguished, must be manually removed from the extinguisher to be dropped into the ashtray or otherwise disposed of.